Various types of water control devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a water valve rotational brake including a convex, C-shaped base, a plurality of suction cups continuously disposed on a bottom surface of the base from a right edge of the base to a left edge of the base, a pair of pin height adjustable legs disposed on a top surface of the base, and an angled locking arm attached to a top end of each of the pair of pin height adjustable legs. What has been further needed is for a curvature of a front edge of the base to substantially conform to a curvature of an exterior edge of a water valve. Lastly, what has been needed is for the plurality of suction cups to removably attach to a surface proximal the water valve in order to simultaneously dispose the front edge of the base adjacent to the exterior edge of the water valve and the locking arm above a rotatable handle on the water valve. In this position, the locking arm is configured to prevent the handle from rotating in a right direction and, alternately, a left direction beyond the locking arm disposed atop the water valve.
The water valve rotational brake is a safety mechanism for both adults and children that easily and effectively prevents a handle on a water valve from passing a certain rotational point for both the passage of cold water and the passage of hot water. Furthermore, the pair of pin height adjustable legs ensures that the locking arm will fit atop water valves of varying sizes.